donkeykongfandomcom-20200223-history
Northern Kremisphere
The Northern Kremisphere (originally as Kong CountryNintendo Magazine Issue 54, 1997, p. 53) is the main overworld of Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! and Donkey Kong Land III. The Northern Kremisphere appears to be swimming distance and actually south of Donkey Kong Island, despite being called the "Northern Kremisphere". It is quite a unique map screen, not only for its massive size, but for its depth in traveling it; players not only have the complete freedom of swimming in the water, they can even ride boats (via Funky's Rentals) to travel in the area, to find secret caves for bonuses. Players of the prior two Donkey Kong Country games will notice the difference immediately. The worlds remain restricted to a set path, though, save for the worlds with swimmable water sections. Overview The landscape is very forest-like and healthy, with many jungles and many lakes. As such, a majority of the levels and worlds are jungles and woods, with some lake/water levels as well. This is unlike previous games, where levels are usually more diverse (though there are various unique levels). It seems to be a tropical paradise, likely the reason why Donkey and Diddy wanted to go on vacation here. There appear to be some snowy mountain areas and an industrialized area as well. Wrinkly's Save Cave and Funky's Rentals can be accessed, different from the overworld map from the previous two games, as well as areas to find the Brother Bears. The map in the previous two games only had access to the areas themselves. This is likely due to the large scale of the map itself, and less freedom to explore it would make it seem limited. Funky's Rentals, which is found on the main overworld, has motorboats. It is only found on the overworld, unlike previous games where Funky could only be found in worlds. However, his travel service has changed: he now runs a motorboat rental service. These motorboats are critical to the exploration of the area, as some boats are needed to access later areas. By defeating certain bosses and collecting items, Funky will construct boats to travel over rocks and even waterfalls. In addition, using the boats makes travel faster in general. While fans were disappointed about not being able to fly in an airplane anymore, Funky can construct a helicopter used to fly over the mainland. History Rumors say that Cranky Kong explore various locations in this mainland covered all and found everything by five hours and fifteen minutes''Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble!'' Player's Guide, Nintendo, 1996, p. 4 Months ago after the events of Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest,Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! Instruction Booklet, Nintendo, 1996, p. 4 Some grounds were immigrated by Kremling remnants known as Kremling Kreeps establishing their industrial bases in Mekanos and K3.Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! Player's Guide, Nintendo, 1996, p. 54''Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble!'' Player's Guide, Nintendo, 1996, p. 76 Two days when Donkey Kong and Diddy disappeared, many places were conquered by Kremling Krew regrouped by KAOS.Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! Player's Guide, Nintendo, 1996, p. 1 In Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble!, Dixie and Kiddy explore the mainland here in search of Donkey and Diddy, who went here and mysteriously never returned. In the Game Boy Advance version, a new world called Pacifica was found. In Donkey Kong Land III, even more new areas were found, likely due to the amount of people searching for Lost World in the contest, such as Cape Codswallop. Areas ''Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! * 'Lake Orangatanga:' It is a lake with boardwalks and fertile land as well. The very top right of the area appears to be on a snowy cliff. * 'Kremwood Forest:' It is a forest that the Kremlings have taken over. The area is of a healthy forest, with many extremely tall trees and a river. The Kremlings also appear to have set up a lone mill in the forest, likely to use the lumber from the forest. * 'Cotton Top Cove:' This area has waterfalls and lakes. * 'Mekanos:' It is an industrial island. It seems similar to Donkey Kong Island's Kremkroc Industries, Inc., since the land once appeared to be a healthy forest like most of the island, though the Kremlings took over it and used the land for industrial business. * 'K3:' It is a large snowy mountain range. There is a river and a factory there. * 'Razor Ridge:' It is a mountainous area, with a few lakes as well. There are also chairlifts. Barbos hides here in the SNES version, but was soon replaced with Kroctopus in the Game Boy Advance version. * 'Pacifica' (GBA): A water-infested area exclusive to the Game Boy Advance version. Barbos resides here. * 'KAOS Kore:' Located at the top of the Northern Kremisphere. The large castle, Kastle KAOS, is where KAOS is, and also where Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong were being held prisoner. * 'Krematoa:' It is a sunken volcano. Baron K. Roolenstein's Knautilus is hidden here. ''Donkey Kong Land III *'Cape Codswallop' *'Primate Plains' *'Blackforest Plateau' *'Great Ape Lakes' *'Tin Can Valley' *'Lost World' Gallery File:WorldMapDKL3.png|The World Map as in Donkey Kong Land III. Northern Kremisphere GBA.png|The World Map as in the Game Boy Advance remake of Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble!. Northern Kremisphere artwork.PNG|Northern Kremisphere in Artwork References de:Northern Kremisphere es:Kremisferio Norte pt:Kremisfério Norte Category:Locations Category:Donkey Kong Land III Category:Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! Category:Northern Kremisphere